Character Approval/Aurora Alinsky
GildieNote: this character was created with the intention of being the Exillium Right Coach. ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Aurora Alinsky was the sixth child in her non-noble family. At Foxfire, she was often scorned by the other prodigies and told she would never manifest given her “predicament”, as they called it. She hated it — for her entire life she wanted to prove them wrong. As a Level Three, she was slightly late, but she manifested as a Fluctuator — even though it was better than not manifesting at all, in her opinion, it was the most pointless ability ever, and her opinion seemed to match all the other prodigies’ as well. “Of course Aurora got a stupid ability,” she would hear them whisper to each-other in the hallways. Her Alchemy mentor seemed to love to remind her that everything she could do with her ability was just as easy to do using simple alchemy. Eventually, she was tired of hearing everyone act like she had automatically low expectations just because of her five older siblings, and tired of hearing that her ability was pointless. She began to study skills, such as levitation, telekinesis, and her favorite, outward channeling — anything that she could use to prove that she really was more powerful than they let themselves believe. However, when she showed her mentors her newfound skills, they dismissed them as useless, unnecessary gimmicks. She eventually discovered that if she altered the density of an object, it was much easier to channel energy to it, and she realized that this made it possible for her to destroy entire buildings if she were motivated to do so. When she grew tired of being slapped around and her whole family being labeled “useless”, she destroyed the entire Level Three wing. The Council sent Aurora to Exillium, where she was sorted immediately into the Right Hemisphere for her decisive and ruthless action. Most Waywards feared her — but in a strange way, they also respected the girl who seemed to excel in every skill lesson. She was eventually offered a position as the Right Exillium Coach several years later, and has been teaching at the school for over 40 years since her acceptance. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. If someone has an opinion she disagrees with, she'll often go to whatever lengths she needs to to prove them wrong. If she is presented with a problem, she'll probably try to solve it with the first solution she thinks of, even if that solution is probably a really bad idea. When she teaches, she tries to give her students as much information and tips as they need to accomplish the skill they are attempting, but if they fail to learn it, she has a tendency to get frustrated. She is very determined, but this often leads to reckless decisions. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Dark hair, light brown skin, sapphire blue eyes 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She excels at every skill taught at Exillium, but is especially good at outward channeling, and very good at finding new tricks to help with skills. Makes decisions quickly -- but she generally doesn't consider each of her options. She isn't very good at controlling her frustration. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved